Road Trip from South Park
by IvyIsn'tPoisonous
Summary: Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman are 18 and go on a road trip without a destination in mind. Stan/Kenny
1. Halloween Store

_Stan's p.o.v. _

"Come on dude let's go," Kyle yelled from his brand new mini cooper.

He's been attached to that car ever since his parents got it for him on graduation day. No more school. All of us were finally 18 and free to do whatever the hell we want... to a certain extent. I'm pretty sure the only reason we're even going on this trip is so Kyle can show it off to even more people beyond South Park. He had the idea for us, Kenny, and Cartman to go on this road trip without a destination. Just drive and see where we end up.

None of us wanted Cartman to come along, but he threatened us with the secret he's been holding over our heads since we were 8 years old. Over the last ten years Cartman's always had his way and if he didn't, he would threaten to tell everyone about... nevermind.

I saw Kyle had already picked up Kenny, who was sitting in the seat behind mine. I looked in the rearview mirror and noticed he was silently dozing off with his head rested against the window, which was understandable as it is 6am. Kenny's lips were slightly parted and his messy blonde fringe poked from beneath his orange hood. He looked so... peaceful. Almost angelic. Wait what am I thinking? Why did I think Kenny was angelic? I shook the thought from my head and looked away from the rearview mirror.

"Pfft, nice car fag," Cartman commented making his way to the trunk. Throwing his designer suitcase on top of everything else in the trunk.

"Shut up fat ass," Kyle retorted automatically out of habit.

"No, but seriously, guys, is this not the gayest car you've ever seen?" Cartman asked sitting down next to Kenny.

I just knew this would be the longest road trip ever.

* * *

The first few hours of the trip felt like days with Cartman constantly talking about the most stupid, pointless shit you didn't think was possible to talk about for so long. Even with no one replying he just wouldn't shut up. I swear I've never head a more crippling sound in the world than that fat ass's voice. He finally fell asleep at about 11am.

Kyle, Kenny, and I started talking about a prank to pull on Cartman.

"How about we just ditch him on the freeway. Maybe he'll hitch a ride with some crazy serial killer or something," Kyle said with a sick smile.

"Nah man, not that," I replied.

"Hey there's a Halloween store up ahead," Kenny pointed out. "How about we knock him out and dress him in some weird shit and wake him up in some scary shit."

"I don't know man, it's kind of weak," Kyle said.

"Whatever man, I'm bored as fuck," I responded.

* * *

We decided to follow through with the plan, we pulled over and dragged the lump out of the car on to the dry ground.

"So whose going to knock him out?" I questioned leaning against the car.

"I'll do it," Kyle said eagerly.

"No, I will. No offense Kyle, but you'd end up killing him," Kenny made his way to the trunk to retrieve his heavy suitcase. It was a known fact that - well everyone hates Cartman, but no one hated him as much as Kyle.

Kenny casually walked over with his suitcase that had an ugly floral grandma print that looked more than a few decades old. Yielding his luggage high in the air then swiftly bringing it down forcefully on Cartman's dumb head. The blonde certainly doesn't look as strong as he is. None of us interfered since we all just assumed Kenny knew what he was doing because well... he was Kenny. He knew how to do these sort of things.

'If I'm ever going to become a runaway criminal' I thought to myself. 'I'm definitely bringing Kenny with me'

Luckily, the Halloween store is closed, so Kenny took lead and broke in. After dressing Cartman up in a size xxxL slutty kitten costume, lying him down in the darkest part of the store, covering him in giant fake spiders, and putting the most terrifying masks on our own faces, he finally woke up.

He shrieked like a 4 year old girl, swatting away the fake spiders. When he turned around and saw us three, he let out another scream before realizing it was us.

"Goddammit you assholes! I almost shat myself, you're all going to pay!" He chased us throughout the store, trying to shout threats and insults at us, but he couldn't run as fast.

Kyle took off in another direction, which left me and Kenny dashing to the other side of the store. We ducked behind the counter, sniggering and trying to quiet our laughter.

"Did you see his man boobs bouncing up and down," Kenny said, he's laughing so hard he can't even make a sound. He's clapping like a seal and tilting so far backwards on the ground his hood fell back. I stared at the delicate crinkles on the edges of his eyes and tried not to stare. His smile stretched across his face uncontrollably. God, he was actually kind of good-looking. I pondered the thought while still laughing.

When we finally collected our breath, we got up and back into the car. Kyle was giggling in the front seat at his phone. He said Cartman was inside still trying to get out of the dress and showed us the pictures he took of him. Cartman was walking angrily out of the store, still putting his arm through his jacket sleeve. Once he was inside, Kyle continued driving. In the rearview mirror, Kenny winked at me. I smiled back.

* * *

**Author's Note: Next chapter focuses more on Kenny and Stan. This chapter was more to get the story rolling. Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a review on how to improve the story. Thanks.**


	2. Mansion

That night was spent sleeping uncomfortably in the tiny car. The next day was spent driving around, stopping for food and gas, and more diving. That night we drove past a _huge _ass mansion with flashing lights and empty beer cups and people littered across the front lawn.

"Oh my god, guys, they're throwing a party," Cartman stated.

"Yes, and…?" Kyle asked.

"Dudes, I'm so fucking bored we've been doing nothing but driving around and shit all day I need some relief. And bitches and beer is the best kind of relief."

"Shut up, Cartman," Kyle said.

"Well are we going or what?" Kenny asked. Kyle parked on the street and Cartman and Kenny took off towards the party. Kyle and I strolled past the drinkers laying on the lawn. The front door was being guarded and payment for beer and all that. We snuck in at a nearby window that was supposedly open from Cartman and Kenny. We snuck in and ended up in a crowd of college students.

Everyone looked a few years older, many wearing University of Nevada sweatshirts. Kyle and I went over to the keg and got our drinks and no one seemed to notice us.

* * *

A few hours later, Kyle and Cartman ended up in a wrestling- match fight and attracted a large crowd who cheered them on. Not wanting to witness yet another fight, Kenny and I left for another room. We played pool with, what we refer to as the curly blond and long brunette.

Curly blond bent over the pool table to take her turn, giving us a peek down her top. I looked over at Kenny with a stupid smile on his face. I could tell he was pretty buzzed after spending the first two hours next to the keg.

After a few games and a few more drinks, Kenny and long brunette sat on top of the pool table now filled with empty red plastic cups. We were playing a game of I'll-give-you-this-much-money-if-you-do-this-embar assing-task. So far Kenny got something hundred dollars from eating a tub of questionable sour cream, and licking a guy with athletes foot bare foot.

"Hahahha, hey Kenny," curly blond asked pointing her drink to him. "How about you… make out with your friend here," she waved her arm in my direction.

"That'd be real hot," long brunette slurred. I looked down into my cup. The beer went flat and not cold anymore.

"Okay," Kenny quickly agreed. "Wait, how much?" long brunette fished another crumpled bundle of bills from her shorts pocket and threw it on the table. Curly took a sip and raised her eyebrows. Kenny leaned on his pool stick standing on the ground. He gave me a hey-why-not smile.

The crowd around us started chanting. _Kiss kiss kiss kiss. _I finally looked up. A light pink color grew on his cheeks. He raised his eyebrows. I gave the smallest nod possible. Kenny grabbed my shirt by the collar and smacked his lips against mine. My eyes snapped wide open and saw his eyes squeezing shut inches away form mine. I relaxed my eyes and let it be. His chapped lips were trying not to, but were rough against mine. We stayed glued in place for a moment before tilting our heads more into the kiss.

A roar of cheers followed from the crowd as we continued. When we finally pulled away I felt my face heat up, as was Kenny's. He still gave me an innocent smile.

* * *

**Author: Thanks for reading and if you have any ideas of what should happen next let me know in the reviews**.


	3. Pool

"Dude, hey dude, DUDE!" I felt something kick my side.

"Dude, wake up, we gotta go," Kyle said. I peeled open my eyes and saw him walk away, navigating through the trash and sleeping people leftover. I slowly lifted myself up from the floor. My head felt a little heavy as soon as I sat up straight. Kenny was asleep next to curly blond on the couch.

"Ken, wake up," I shook his shoulder.

"nnhmm?" Kenny turned his head towards me. His orange hood was down and his eyes were half open. His messy blond fringe got in his eyes. I told him we had to go. He grabbed my wrist.

"Why? It's so... good here, man," he said groggily.

"Come on, we can't stay here forever." I eventually coaxed him off the couch and into the car. We found fat-ass sleeping in the backseat.

"So get any bitches, Cartman?" I asked climbing into the front seat.

"More than you would have," Cartman replied. Well no one seemed to know about what happened last night, thank god. And it was staying that way.

The rest of the day was spent driving around town, stopping to eat, more driving, fill up on gas, driving into nightfall. Kyle pulled over on the side of the road and we all slept in our seats. I woke up and saw the sky was still black. My eyes tilted over to the dashboard clock that read 2:17am. I glanced in the rearview mirror expecting to see Kenny asleep, but only saw his empty seat. I looked around the tiny car for the quiet blonde but only found a fat ass and Kyle.

I got out the car and called his phone. When his voicemail picked up I decided to search for him in the small town nearby. There wasn't much except gas stations, fast food, and souvenir shops. I came across a large building that had moving shapes in the shadows of the windows. Assuming someone was inside, I walked in and realized it's a community pool. The lights reflected the tinged blue water in waves on the walls.

Kenny's back was facing me, standing on the edge of the deep end admiring the light reflections. I don't think he heard me since he didn't turn around. Kenny removed his shoes and socks, placing them neatly on the side. Then he unzipped his orange jacket and let it fall behind him. His shoulder blades were visible in his white shirt. I didn't take my gaze off of him as he lifted his shirt up and tossed it behind him. His jeans followed and left him in only his boxer shorts. The blonde took a step back before canon-balling into the water.

I crouched down near the edge waiting for him to resurface. When he did, his messy blonde hair was sleeked back with water. Revealing every inch of his face.

"Were you watching me?" Kenny asked raising his eyebrow.

"What? No, I was just seeing where you went...is all," I said scratching the back of my head.

"Okay. Wanna come in the water? It's...wet," he said unsure of another adjective to describe the water.

"I...don't know," I felt my face grow warm. Goddammit I was blushing. I tried to turn away but didn't want to stop looking at Kenny.

I sighed and unzipped my jacket. Throwing off my hat, shirt, shoes, socks, and pants. Now I stood only in my boxers. Kenny wasn't even trying to hide the fact he was staring at my body. I plunged into the water and -shit it was freezing. I resurfaced fast and whipped my hair out of my face.

"Freezing your balls off?" Kenny said swimming closer.

"Yes," I crossed my arms in the water and shivered. We talked about pointless shit for a while whilst swimming about.

"So how come you haven't gone out with anyone since Wendy? Like that was years ago dude."

"Oh, yeah, well..." I had to think the answer fast. "I just haven't wanted to go out with anyone, you know." Kenny nodded and started swimming on his back. i stood still in the water.

"Do..." I stammered. "Do you remember last night a-at all?" I asked. Kenny looked into the water. A silence filled the air. He wouldn't respond. I grew impatient and got out of the water. I just pulled my jeans on when something spun me around. Kenny grabbed hold of my shoulders and planted his lips firmly on mine. My shoulders relaxed and I kissed back. His lips were still wet from the water. I dared to lick his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. Our tongues entwined.

It was obvious Kenny was a man of action than words. We could both tell there was something up between us but we never said anything. And now here we were, friends of ten years now making out in a community pool.


	4. California

Kenny and I eventually had to leave the pool and get back to the car before the guys woke up. The next morning, while Kyle was driving, Kenny continued to make suggestive glances at me. I couldn't stop myself from grinning like a retard every time he winked at me through the rearview mirror. At one point Cartman asked what I was smiling about and Kenny & I just burst out laughing.

It wasn't until the green sign on the freeway appeared that I realized where we were.

"Welcome to California, motha fuckas," Cartman said staring out the window. "Land of bitches in bikinis and money and fame."

"That's not even true, dumb-ass, not everyone in L.A. is a movie star," Kyle denied. We drove for a half hour more until palm trees started to appear and we knew we were there. We drove up to the Santa Monica pier by the beach and parked on the boardwalk.

"Uh, you guys can do whatever, but uh..." Kyle said getting out of the car, playing with his keys. "Me and Cartman need to.. go somewhere." I raised an eyebrow as Cartman got out the car.

"Yeah we just gotta like meet with someone, later dudes," Cartman said dragging Kyle by the arm away from us.

"What was that about?" Kenny said getting out the car.

"I don't know, man," I said as Kenny and I got out the car and started walking towards the beach. We walked along the shoreline just before the waves hit.

"Woah, if this isn't the most cliche romantic comedy scene than I don't know what is," I said to Kenny. He laughed a genuine laugh and laced his fingers in between mine. I contemplated being seen in public like this or having the privilege of holding onto Kenny and show him off to the world. Showing that he's mine.

Kenny glanced down at our hands and smiled knowing I didn't let go.

"Hey, Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, Stan."

"Oh god, you know I hate when people do that. It's like when you ask teachers to go to the bathroom and they say 'I don't know _can _you."

"Alright fine, shoot."

"Remember when we were like eight."

"I don't know, man, a lot of shit went down when we were in elementary school," Kenny said staring at the ocean.

"Yeah, it all kind of simmered down in middle school. Anyway, what I wanted to ask was... when did you actually, you know... like _want _me," Shit like that wasn't the most awkward thing I've ever asked. Kenny took his gaze off the water to stare straight ahead.

"Honestly, I've liked you since we were about nine. Well, I started to like everybody when I was that age. Kyle, Cartman, Craig, Wendy, Bebe, and everyone else. That was kind of a phase, but I didn't forget about you all throughout middle and high school. I never tried anything cause well we all knew after wendy you'd have a new girlfriend every month. Which you did."

"So why now?" I stopped walking to face him. "Why the other night?"

"Cause all that high school reputation bullshit is over with. That's a little bit of the reason why I came on this stupid trip. A new place where no one knows us."

"Kyle and Cartman know us," I said.

"Yeah, but do you want to tell them. Cause I don't really give a fuck."

"Well, we shouldn't tell them," I started. "But if they ask I guess we could answer them. I mean, we've done worst shit over the years than- woah woah, do you see that?" I pointed across the beach to two people huddling close together whispering. One of them had on a bright green hat. "That's not...it can't be."

"Only one way to find out," Kenny grabbed my hand and led me over to them. "KYLE! CARTMAN!" The couple looked up with wide eyes and took off running. It was definitely them. Kenny and I laughed so hard we were on the ground clutching our stomachs in a matter of seconds.

After our laughing fits we just stayed there under the docks in the sand. We sat in the sand talking about everything. Our past adventures, the future, etc. Like old friends, but so much more.

* * *

I rushed out the hotel, through the lobby, and out on the pier. Running across the dock that stretched and ended in the ocean water. I knew Kenny was following behind. The wooden dock ended and I was left at a dead end. With no where else to go.

"Dude what was all that?" Kenny asked. I could feel him looking at my back. There was a pause before I swiftly turned around, marched towards my childhood blonde friend, held onto the sides of his face, and kissed him. Kenny's lips pressed back into mine. His lips were slightly chapped against my cold ones, but there was still warmth. Kenny let a small moan of acceptance escape his lips that caused vibrations down mine. Kenny's hands roamed down my chest and pulled me closer. After several more seconds, I pulled away.

"I'm sorry. It was just, I didn't want them talking to you, Kenny."

"What, those girls in the lobby? Stan, it was nothing. I swear. I've waited since I was nine years old to have you, I'm not going to just throw that away," Kenny said pressing his forehead against mine. I held his hands up in the air.

"Promise?"

"I promise, Stanley," Kenny pecked my lips and smiled a toothy smile at me.

"Dude," Kyle's voice said no less than seven feet away. Kenny and I pulled away but didn't let go of each other's hands. Had he been there the whole time?

We all stood in shock together just staring. After what felt like 10 minutes of silence, Kyle spoke again.

"I won't tell if you won't."

* * *

**Epilogue**

We came on this trip without any idea of what we had in store and now we were leaving happier than we could have ever been. We spent almost half a month in California, then went around Arizona, New Mexico, and finally back home.

Kenny and I weren't all that secretive about our relationship for the remainder of the trip, but Cartman couldn't say anything because of what we knew about him and Kyle. Finally, a secret to hold against him. The one he held against us was about that time in high school when he caught me and Kenny making out in a closet. It's kind of funny, childhood best friends, finally all together how we've always really wanted.

_**The End**  
_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about ending on such a choppy note. I would've just scraped this awfully dry story but I wanted it to have some sort of ending. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
